


Dream Team One-Shots {REQUESTS OPEN}

by orphan_account



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Marijuana, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Separation Anxiety, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Dream Team one-shots!***NO SMUT*** (as of now)TWs at the beginnings of every chapter
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 348





	1. !! REQUEST PAGE !!

Hi!! Thanks for checking out my fic!  
This is the page that you should drop any and all requests under! 

I'm willing to write about almost anything except for these-

  * NO SMUT (yet??) 
    * You can request smut but it probably won't go in this fic, I might make a second fic that's NSFW
  * NO X READER
  * NO OCs



I'll try to finish as many as I can as fast as I can, but I'd rather have quality over quantity

Here's a list of what I'm planning on writing so far (chapters aren't limited to this list but I will add your requests to the list and check off what i finished!)- 

  * **Sapnap dissociating to avoid a panic attack from being overworked, George helps - CHAPTER 1**
  * Dream's face reveal accidentally outs him and George 
  * Sapnap having to comfort George because George just encountered a very large, unpleasant bug outside that scared him
  * George sleep talking while Sapnap and Dream try not to wake him from laughing so hard
  * Dream getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up George because he didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time, but George is sleep walking
  * Dream attempts to help Sapnap with his homework but they end up cuddling (platonic) and watching a movie instead 
  * Sapnap wakes George at 4 am because he wants someone to eat cereal with. George questions why, but Sapnap says 'I just wanted a reason to call you, that's all...'
  * "I've got you now," George comforting Dream when his face gets leaked and all the attention is overwhelming
  * Dream holding George's hands when they are shaking.
  * Dream playing his fingers through Sapnap's hair while sitting next to him on the couch.
  * George and Dream have insomnia and keep each other company
  * Sapnap gets rejected by his crush and gets too high (on marijuana) and starts to freak out, dream helps calm him down
  * George and Sapnap holding hands because there's a crowd at VidCon, but not letting go when they get out of it.
  * Dream and Sapnap cuddling because it's cold




	2. 1. Sapnap & George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap dissociating to avoid a panic attack from being overworked, George helps
> 
> TWs  
> Dissociation  
> Panic attacks  
> Mentions of past drug use  
> Use of real names

Sapnap leaned back in his chair, biting his lip and looking at his to-do list. 

  1. He had to finish editing two videos
  2. He had to start editing one video
  3. He had to finish his homework for his Economics class which was due in five hours
  4. He had to start his English final which was due in three days
  5. He had to call Dream and George to record a video in an hour
  6. He had to fold and put away the laundry that had been sitting on the floor for the past four days



Sapnap felt his skin start to craw with anxiety as he thought about how he'd manage to finish all of those things within the day, there literally wasn't a way to do it all. He could get rid of folding and picking up his clothes but he couldn't out off his English final any more or he couldn't get it done on time. Doing his homework late probably wasn't the best idea but he had decent enough grades that a late assignment wouldn't completely ruin his GPA. He couldn't skip out on recording the new video with Dream and George, though... or could he? 

No, of course he couldn't. They'd probably get mad at him or frustrated at him for bailing with such short notice. Maybe he could think of an excuse so that they'd be more willing to accept that he couldn't record tonight, but he hated lying, so that idea was off the table. Maybe he could- his train of thought was interrupted by the taste of something metallic filling his mouth. Iron. He realized he had bitten his nail down far enough to make it bleed. Biting his nail was a nervous habit, something his mom used to always nag him for doing, she'd say _you don't know what kind of germs are under your nails! If you get sick, you're on your own!_ He always knew she was joking, though. It was nothing more than a threat to try and get him to stop, but he never did. 

The nervous habit seemed far less soothing than normal when he realized that this would just add one more thing to his list of things to do. Now he had to go to the bathroom and put his thumb under running water until the bleeding stopped, then dry it off and clean it so it wouldn't get infected, then finally he had to put a bandage on it. As he felt is heart beating faster and his breathing start to speed up, he also felt his finger tips becoming more and more numb. He wasn't worried though, he knew what was happening. He called it a _'survival tactic'_ though an old friend of his would call it dissociating. He knew he really only did it if he was overwhelmed or really stressed out. The sensation of dissociating was an odd one, to say the least. He'd start out all nervous, maybe even hyperventilating if it was bad enough, then he'd slowly start to feel farther and farther away from himself, almost like was was floating. He was still aware of everything that was going on, but he never really felt in control. If you asked him what happened after an episode he could give you a broad idea, but all of the fine details were lost in a blur. 

He wasn't too ecstatic about having an episode before hanging out with his friends, sure he'd feel a lot better than if he were himself, but he didn't want to sound emotionless and worry them, pity was something he truly hated, and he really didn't want to come back down while they were there. Coming back down was horrible, normally he'd feel just as bad or even worse than before it started, so he'd developed a habit of 'sleeping' which was more or less passing out so that he could wake up feeling fine.

Sapnap took a few steps towards the bathroom door, the steps felt weird since he was still at the halfway point between consciousness and floating. He took a seat on the edge of his bed to try and get a feel of his surroundings. Letting himself fall back for a second, he closed his eyes and waiting for the episode to start.

There's a certain point of consciousness when you're no longer asleep, but you aren't close to awake yet. Where your body seems to sink, still, heavy into the mattress, and it's in that unsteady state of mind when Sapnap heard a call ringing from his computer. He had to wait a few seconds before he could force himself to sit up. He slowly trudged his way over, plopping down in his chair, glancing at the time in the process. In what felt like just a few minutes, had already been over an hour. Sapnap glanced at the name, it was a group call from George and Dream, he already had two missed calls from them. _'_ _Huh'_ Sapnap thought, _I' don't remember hearing the any other calls come through.'_

He clicked the green answer button, 

"Hey Sap! Where've you been? You oversleep on us?" A British voice sounded through his headphones. 

Sapnap let out a dry laugh, "Sorry, I guess I've had a busy day." 

"Geez man, you sound dead. You good to record tonight?" Dream asked, voice laced with genuine concern. 

"uh... yeah I think so, just tired is all." Sapnap knew the pause in his sentence was probably far longer than he thought. 

"Seriously man, we can record some other time." Dream insisted,

"Nah, I'm fine. Let me pull up Minecraft." It took him almost five minutes to just figure out how to load Minecraft, "Ok, I'm ready to go now."

"Sap, are you high right now?" George giggled.

"No, I don't even have any. I smoked it all a few weeks ago." Sapnap responded. George quieted at the bluntness of Sapnap's statement, he was expecting a joke back. 

"Well, turn on your webcam to prove it." George teased. 

"Sure," Sapnap responded, trying to figure out how to turn it on. Not being fully in control definitely hindered his ability to do, well, everything. "Sorry, can't figure it out." George let out a few wheezes of laughter but Dream didn't seem as amused. 

"Either you're way to high or you're completely sleep deprived. Nick, I don't think you're good to record tonight." Dream said. 

"I'm not high, I'm sorry." Sapnap said, flatly. 

"What's going on man? Are you okay?" Dream asked. 

"I can't tell you, you'll be mad at me." Sapnap said, going to bite his nail again but his mouth was only greeted by the cloth of the bandage wrapped around his thumb.

"I might be a little frustrated if you smoked knowing we were supposed to record, but I promise I won't be mad." Dream said, keeping his tone soft. 

"I'm floating" Sapnap said as if should have answered all of Dream's questions

"Did you do some other type of drug?" he asked, voice slightly raised. Sapnap made a sound of disapproval, picking at the bandage.

"Floating?..." George paused, then something clicked, "Nick, do you dissociate?" George asked lightly.

"Sometimes." Sapnap responded blandly, as if they were just talking about the weather.

"Well, I think it'd be best if we could get you to crawl back to reality, okay?" George suggested.

"No." Sapnap said firmly, "If I come back, i'll freak out." 

"That's okay, sometimes we all need to freak out a little. Holding it in will just make it hurt worse later." George said, Sapnap hummed in response, feeling a small zing of pain and the taste of something metallic fill his mouth. _Iron_. He was coming down. In a call. With his two best friends.

_Fuck._

Sapnap froze, he could feel his heart rate pick back up, "I don't want to do this." Sapnap whispered. He sounded more alive, yet more afraid. "Fuck."

"Uh, Clay, could you give us a second?" After a few seconds, Dream had left the call. 

"It's just you and me, Nick. Don't worry. It's okay to not be okay. You don't have to go through this alone."

Sapnap could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes and within an instant reality came crashing back down. The world was overwhelming, his thoughts were overwhelming, there was a loud static ringing in his ears that wouldn't go away, his body was being wracked with sobs that seemingly came from nowhere, but there was something else. A voice was starting to cut through all the noise and static,

"-s okay, you'll be okay. I promise everything will be alright. You'll get through this." 

"I-I don't kn-know what's wrong w-with me." Sapnap said between hiccups as his sobs started to die down.

"Nothing is wrong with you, there's nothing wrong with needing help." George soothed. "Do you want to talk about anything? Like what caused this or just anything that's on your mind?"

"N-no, I'm just r-really over-overworked and I've st-still got a lot to-to do." Sapnap said, wiping tears off his cheeks.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you are one of the most determined people I know. You've got this, you always do." 

"I-I guess," Sapnap said.

"Does this happen often?" George asked. 

"No, t-today was just a lot." He said, finally starting to calm down.

"But it does happen?"

"Yeah, it-it does."

"I think you should start seeing someone, it's not bad to need help."

Sapnap grimaced at the suggestion, "Well, you helped a-a lot." Sapnap deflected, lungs still hiccuping from time to time.

"I'm not a professional, Nick. I don't know the best way to help you." 

"This seemed like a p-pretty good w-way." 

"Nick." George sighed, "Please."

"Okay. I'll-I'll see what my campus has." Sapnap said, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, now get some sleep. You deserve it." George said, Sapnap said a few thank you's before ending the call. He opened a new browser, pulling up his university's resources page a scheduling a visit with an on-site counselor for the next morning. 

He turned off the computer and climbed into his bed, hearing his phone ding, he saw he got a text from Dream.

_Dream: Hey, just wanted to check in on you, are you feeling better now?_

_Sap: Yeah, thanks for asking. George def helped out_

_Dream: I'm glad to hear it :)_

_Dream: Hey, just know, if you ever need anyone, you can text me. I might not be the best with words, but I'm a really good listener._

_Sap: That means a lot, but I'm pretty drained and George told me to sleep, if he sees I'm up, he'll probably get all momma bear on me_

_Dream: Haha don't want that to happen, get some rest man I'll talk to you tmr, gn_

_Sap: gn dreamy-poo :)_

Sapnap turned his phone off and rolled over, slipping into one of the best sleeps he'd had in a while.


End file.
